


Lebih Dingin daripada Salju

by Andromeda (Cineraria), Jogag_Busang



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Andromeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Baik Eliza maupun Ciel sama-sama menyadari; bahwa ada yang lebih dingin daripada salju.





	Lebih Dingin daripada Salju

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

**[** **Lebih Dingin daripada Salju** **]**

#

Eliza sedang mengetik pada laptop tuanya saat matanya—yang penat dan lelah karena berjam-jam dia hanya bercumbu dengan kata-kata—terarah pada jendela kamar, yang kemudian membuatnya berpikir, betapa kotornya kaca jendela itu. Tadi malam salju memang turun cukup lama, walhasil membuat jendela itu kini tertutup salju yang lumayan tebal. Sudah waktunya memang untuk dibersihkan. Eliza tahu betul, salju memang belum habis turun, nanti malam atau bahkan pagi ini bisa saja turun lagi, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengurangi kotoran. Minimal, matanya tidak perlu lagi terhalang tumpukan salju saat ingin memandang ke luar. Atau, dia memang ingin berhenti sejenak dari adegan ciuman bersama laptop kesayangannya. Yah, bisa jadi memang keduanya.

Diambilnya sekup dan kain lap dari dapur. Eliza mulai berjalan ke depan rumah. Sudah lama memang dia tidak keluar rumah. Terhitung hampir tiga hari mengurung diri karena tumpukan pekerjaan, ditambah dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, membuatnya malas untuk sekadar membuka pintu.

Tiba di muka jendela kamar di bagian luar, Eliza, yang kini mengenakan mantel, mengeruk tumpukan salju dengan sekup kecil.

Secara tak sengaja, jemarinya menyentuh bongkahan salju. Secepat kilat, tangannya ditarik, lantas di masukkan ke balik mantel serta jaket yang hangat. Rasa panas, bukan, rasa dingin yang merambati kulit membuat Eliza menghentikan kegiatannya.

Merasa tidak karuan dengan kejadian tersebut, Eliza memilih membereskan peralatannya dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang nyaman.

Eliza masuk ke kamar, melepas mantel, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, mencari-cari kehangatan.

_Rasanya sungguh dingin._

Lucunya, benaknya memprotes pernyataan itu.

_Ada yang lebih dingin daripada salju._

Seakan diingatkan, seakan berusaha mengenyahkan memori menyakitkan, Eliza memeluk lututnya. Namun, sungguh, dia tidak bisa, dan entah kapan dia bisa melupakannya.

Dia mulai menangis.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis sejak kejadian waktu itu. Empat kali? Lima kali? Eliza sungguh lupa. Atau, dia memang tak mau mengingatnya.

Lukanya kini membuka lagi, meradang lebih perih ketika pikiran dan tubuhnya lelah karena beban pekerjaan, tiada lagi tempat yang bisa dijadikan sandaran. Tiada lagi tempat untuk menyegarkan benaknya yang membutuhkan tumpuan. Habis sudah. Rasanya tiada lagi tenaga untuk bangkit, atau sekadar menyapa sinar matahari yang begitu dirindunya setiap pagi.

_Tiada lagi. Tidak ada lagi. Semua sudah selesai, Lizzy._

Eliza mengingat perkataan laki-laki itu. Mereka bukan lagi pasangan yang mesra. Mereka tidak lagi dapat bersama.

Ah, brengsek. Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini hanya karena perkara bernama cinta?

Sebagai seorang penulis naskah film, sudah puluhan atau ratusan kali dia berurusan dengan kisah dan macam-macam cerita bertajuk cinta. Sudah kebal pula dia menangani adegan sinetron yang berhubungan dengan 'di putus pacar'. Tapi, tapi itu hanyalah film, hanya khayalan atau imajinasi konyol yang sanggup dia pikirkan atas nama pekerjaan. Dan usai mengerjakaannya, otak bodohnya berkelakar; ah, sungguh, manusia itu sungguh lucu sekali. Apa gunanya menangisi seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada diri kita, yang bahkan tidak peduli apakah kita sudah makan atau belum, sudah tidur atau masih begadang. Hahaha, konyol sekali.

Tapi takdir adalah misteri. Dia sanggup membutakan dan pada akhirnya menenggelamkan. Entah bagaimana pastinya, Eliza tidak pernah membayangkan akan sesedih ini, akan sepedih ini apabila sosok yang sangat dia cintai secara tiba-tiba membuangnya begitu saja. Memang, pada beberapa hari sebelum detik-detik perpisahan itu, mereka sempat bertengkar, meributkan entah hal remeh apa, tapi Eliza tidak menyangka jika mengucapkan selama tinggal adalah jalan terakhir dalam hubungannya.

Sebulan lalu Eliza bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Ciel.

Pertengkaran yang tidak seharusnya ….

#

Eliza ingin mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi itu, menulis kisahnya sendiri bersama seseorang yang istimewa. Bukan sekadar isapan jempol dalam buku-buku romansa murahan━yang walaupun disebutnya sebagai  _picisan,_ semua itu kan karya tulisnya sendiri? Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengungkap pemikiran ini pada Ciel, saat  _dinner_ pertama mereka━bukan kencan, dan tanggapan pemuda itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Kalau begitu, masukkan aku dalam ceritamu itu, ajak aku merangkai kisah dalam bukumu, Elizabeth."

Eliza tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, setelah menguasai keterkejutannya, dia menerima  _tembakan_ spontan itu. Padahal, dua jam lalu, dia hanya mengenali pemuda ini sebagai aktor pemeran karakter utama dalam film adaptasi novel-nya. Untuk kali pertama pula, kebahagiaan Eliza berlipat ganda. Akhirnya setelah tujuh tahun menulis━sesudah entah yang keberapa ratus kali jatuh bangun, kini karirnya berada di puncak keemasan:  _Moon and Star,_ yang menjadi novel laris di seantero negeri, dan membawa Eliza meraih nobel penghargaan, kini saatnya merambah ke layar lebar.

 _Launching_ yang digelar dalam rangka promosi film,ternyata bukan hanya mengerahkan pundi-pundi emas ke hadapan Eliza, tetapi juga membawa jodohnya tiba.

Lalu, hubungan mereka berjalan sebagaimana layaknya pasangan muda. Lagipula tidak ada larangan bagi aktor muda seperti Ciel, menjalin hubungan dengan penulis naskah film yang sedang dibintanginya.

Beredar kabar kalau mereka bahkan memasuki tahap yang lebih jauh: bertunangan. Baik Ciel maupun dirinya, tidak ada yang berusaha membantah gosip yang beredar itu. Ciel tidak terlalu peduli terhadap opini publik mengenai dirinya. Dan meskipun kenyataanya lain, Eliza juga merasa nyaman dan diuntungkan. Pasti akan tiba waktu ketika Ciel benar-benar melamarnya, dia belum ingin menekan pemuda itu lebih jauh.

#

Salju pernah memberinya kenangan paling indah. Kala itu di taman kota, sepulang dari lokasi syuting. Tiba-tiba, salju pertama mulai berguguran. Eliza mengajak Ciel berdansa di bawah hujan salju. Bunga mayflower dan bunga snowdrops baru menguncupkan tunasnya. Senyum di wajah Ciel sama hangat dengan sisa belaian angin musim gugur. Eliza berhasil membangun dunia mimpinya sendiri, bersama sang pangeran idaman━yang kini menuntunnya berdansa. Keping salju yang berguguran itu seperti konfeti, menebar kebahagiaan menyelinap di antara mereka.

#

Namun, sebagaimana mimpi selayaknya berakhir. Eliza harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata mereka bersimpangan visi dan misi.

Pernah, ketika Eliza tinggal berdua, di kamar apartemen. Dirinya sedang mencumbu laptop, mengelana bersama imajinasi yang tertuang dalam kata-kata, Ciel mengeluarkan celetukan seolah keberadaannya tak penting━kekasihnya butuh perhatian tapi dia malah memilih laptop dan naskah?

Eliza menjawab, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptop, bahwa ini demi masa depan mereka berdua. Dia tak sanggup bertahan tanpa menulis, dan menulis adalah satu-satunya cara menyambung hidup.

 _Film pertama sukses, tetapi Eliza masih belum puas. Dia masih haus; haus popularitas dan belum puas mereguk keuntungan?_  Begitu kritikan Ciel terhadapnya.

Ketika itulah Eliza tersentak, mendongak, dan mendapati Ciel menatapnya dengan raut kecewa. Wajah dan rambut lelaki itu sama kusut. Eliza tersadar. Sejauh itukah dia sudah mengabaikan lelaki ini?

"Apa? Kau iri melihat kesuksesanku, Ciel?"

Eliza tidak mengerti mengapa justru mengucap kalimat itu, bukannya patuh, bertanya apa yang Ciel inginkan darinya. Dengan begitu keadaan akan terkendali, untuk sementara.

Ciel terperangah, membalas tatapan Eliza dengan ekspresi terluka. Dia tahu harus mengambil langkah mundur.

"Baik. Bagimu lebih penting naskah itu? Maka aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Lalu, begitu saja, Ciel pergi. Yang diingat Eliza selanjutnya adalah derit pintu yang tertutup, langkah-langkah yang diseret menjauh, dan kehampaan yang begitu dingin.

Menyesal. Eliza menyesal telah membiarkan kesempatan itu lepas dari tangannya. Seluruh mimpi indahnya berakhir.

_Bahkan, Ciel belum sampai melamarnya …._

#

Eliza ingin bertemu dengan Ciel, dia ingin meminta maaf. Namun, menyapa saja dia tidak lagi memiliki keberanian. Dia benci merasa tidak berdaya. Harga dirinya yang telah diputus Ciel secara sepihak membuatnya batal meminta maaf. Eliza tidak pernah menyadari, sikapnya yang pengecut inilah, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya jatuh.

_Jatuh dalam luka yang teramat dalam._

Dan hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian, tak pernah lagi Ciel mau menemuinya. Padahal sejatinya, Eliza sangat merasa kehilangan. Sungguh ironis. Sunggu miris.

#

Eliza bersiap untuk sebuah  _akhir_. Rencana itu sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Naskahnya selesai, dan sudah dikirim ke alamat  _email_ editor. Sullivan adalah kolega terbaik. Eliza yakin editornya itu tak akan mengabaikan pesan khusus yang dikirim bersama draft naskah,  _"datanglah ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutitipkan padamu."_

Eliza melihat hasil persiapannya sekali lagi. Dia membaca ulang tulisan di atas secarik kertas itu. Bukan surat wasiat. Hanya pesan terakhir, untuk seseorang yang telah membantunya membangun kebahagiaan, sekaligus merubuhkannya.

Surat itu dilipat rapi, masuk dalam selembar amplop putih. Bersih tak ternoda, seperti salju di luar sana. Eliza menggeleng. Dia tak boleh goyah. Hatinya sudah mantap.  _Kalau ini bisa membuat Ciel bahagia …._

Eliza bergegas memutar kunci dan menarik laci rahasia di bagian bawah meja. Mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil. Dia tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi wajah Ciel.

Wanita itu duduk di atas ranjang, menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya kosong dan hatinya serasa lapang. Di tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Tak ada satu pun ambisi yang tersisa. Seperti inikah rasanya saat kita tahu dunia akan berakhir?

Botol kaca tergenggam di tangan. Ironis, padahal biasanya ada tangan lain yang menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Kini dia sendirian. Tangan yang hangat dan besar itu sudah tidak ada.

Kalau begitu, apa artinya kata-kata Ciel waktu itu? Bukankah pemuda itu bilang ingin membangun dunia dia mana kisah mereka abadi bersama?

_Akan tetapi, ini memang salahnya …._

Eliza melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Langit mulai menumpahkan salju lagi. Rumah-rumah dan tanah akan memutih oleh timbunan salju sepenuhnya. Tidak masalah, sebab dia tak lagi perlu keluar untuk mengeruk salju.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Eliza tersenyum. Seandainya Ciel melihat senyuman pedihnya kali ini, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu?

Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Ciel sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Tidakkah pemuda itu menyesal? Ataupun merasakan dingin dan kesepian seperti sekarang? Seandainya Eliza tidak mengucap kata-kata menusuk itu … ah, padahal dia pernah menulis tentang ini. Dalam lakon yang dimainkan salah satu karakter ceritanya, bahwa lebih banyak luka yang dihasilkan oleh kata-kata, dan lebih sering masalah timbul akibat percekcokan lidah.

Menyedihkan. Kesadaran seperti ini muncul dari orang yang tahu betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan kata, yang sejauh ini telah berhasil mengendalikan gelombang pusaran kata tunduk di bawah aturannya. Lihat, dia bahkan tak berdaya menghadapi masalah yang timbul akibat permainan kalimatnya sendiri.

Eliza mengangkat botol kaca itu, melepas penutupnya. Siapa sangka dia berani menggunakannya untuk ini? Setelah membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, perlahan, Eliza mengarahkan botol itu ke mulut. Tatapannya terlempar ke atas meja sejenak, ke tempat surat itu tergeletak. Dia ingin memilih cara terbaik dalam mengakhiri hidup. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Kerongkongannya terbakar, tetapi perasaannya mendingin.

Tangan wanita itu terkulai. Botol kaca jatuh, sisa cairan sianida tumpah, membentuk genangan kecil di lantai. Eliza ikut  _terjatuh._ Tapi aneh, rasanya ringan sekali. Tenang. Tanpa beban. Perlahan, dunianya memudar, lalu semua gelap. Bab terakhir dalam bukunya ditutup dengan cara seperti ini. Bersamaan derasnya salju yang menderu di langit kota, seolah alam ingin menimbun satu raga yang melepas nyawanya di bawah kebekuan abadi.

#

**Omake**

.

_Halo, Ciel. Ini aku, Lizzy-mu, dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap menjadi Lizzy-mu._

_Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksimu saat membaca surat ini. Ah, lupakan saja. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting, semoga surat ini benar-benar sampai di tanganmu._

_Ciel... banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar harus aku katakan. Tapi ketahuilah, hingga detik ini, aku tetap mencintaimu._

_Ciel, secara khusus, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Perkataanku pada waktu itu salah dan saat aku baru menyadarinya, aku tahu, aku sudah terlambat. Kau sudah pergi dari hidupku._

_Berkali-kali aku ingin berkata, aku meminta maaf, tapi aku sungguh orang yang egois, Ciel, aku tidak juga kunjung berani mengucapkannya. Padahal kita bertemu setiap hari. Aku sungguh bodoh, kan?_

_Ingatkah kau?_

_Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku masih ingat, kau pernah membuatkanku pizza sosis saat aku lelah memasak karena seharian bekerja. Pizza buatanmu rasanya sungguh enak, Ciel. Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mengingat rasanya, aromanya, bahkan piring mana yang kau sajikan, aku masih ingat._

_Kita juga pernah menonto film bersama. Aku juga masih ingat. Aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku sangat membenci film horor. Pasti ada hantu di dalamnya. Aku takut hantu, aku takut segala hal yang tidak dapat kusentuh, kulihat, atau kuraba. Aku takut dengan hal yang belum jelas. Jadi secara terus terang, aku takut menontonnya. Tapi kau memaksaku, Ciel. Pada akhirnya kita menonton film horor. Awalnya aku takut, tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku tak takut lagi menonton film horor. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Ciel._

_Masih ingatkah lagi kau tentang pertemuan pertama kita?_

_Dinner dengan hanya bercahayakan lilin itu sungguh romantis. Aku baru menyadarinya. Bukan hanya pertemuan ini, pertemuan kita seterusnya menjadi bahan bagiku untuk terus menulis._

_Kita melakukan banyak hal bersama. Kita juga pernah berdansa di bawah hujan salju. Masih ingatkah kau akan hal itu? Pada saat itu, aku sungguh bahagia, Ciel._

_Segalanya tampak begitu indah, sampai kemudian..._

_Aku ingat. Kau pernah memintaku untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam kisahku, memintaku untuk mengajakmu merangkai cerita yang kubuat. Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mengajakmu. Aku hanya hidup, berdasarkan ambisiku yang terlalu tinggi itu, tanpa sadar sudah ada hadirmu. Tapi waktu itu aku sungguh buta. Terlalu buta hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang seharusnya lebih kuperhatikan daripada ambisiku sendiri. Sebuah ambisi yang akhirnya menenggelamkanku, menenggelamkan hubungan kita._

_Jika aku mengingat semuanya, aku selalu mengutuk diriku sendiri, Ciel. Aku takut kehilanganmu, tapi aku bodoh. Aku tidak mau mengerti. Aku egois. Sangat egois._

_Maaf, maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku sungguh menyesal._

_Tapi ini adalah salahku. Ini memang salahku. Dan aku berniat menebusnya. Kali ini aku berniat membayarnya._

_Dengan menyertakanmu dalam kisah yang kubuat, maka rasa bersalahku akan tertebus. Aku sudah siap saat ini tiba. Ingin sekali kukatakan dengan jujur: aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu, Ciel. Aku justru bersyukur pernah memiliki seseorang sepertimu._

_Atas segalanya, maafkan aku, Ciel. Dan terima kasih._

_PS: Setelah aku pergi, jangan lupa makan, ya?_

_PS (lagi): Jangan pernah menangisiku, Ciel._

_Salam sayang dari Lizzy-mu._

#

Ciel Phantomhive menjatuhkan surat yang baru saja ia baca. Tangisnya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia tergugu di antara salju yang terus berjatuhan.

Hatinya berbisik,  _"Maafkan aku, Lizzy. Maafkan aku..."_

#

_Ada yang lebih dingin daripada salju._

_Aku tan_ _pamu._


End file.
